Ark 17 Episode 6: Burning Strength
Kin had been running with the rest of the club, keeping there footing up as they started off with the Front Carry w/150 lbs 5x50 yards. His body was pushing itself, running with all of the weights on his back. This would push his legs to even further feats, along with his back and the rest of his upper body. It was starting to show in his physical body as he had toned up since then, he was at almost a peak human conditioning at this point. Up next had been the Sledgehammer Swings- 100 each side. This improved his upper core, and his arms sterngth as a hole. With him doing this training for the past two months, Kin's physical strength had doubled. Able to Max out about 750lbs almost at max. So that's almost 750lbs of pressure with each strike! Soon after, came the Wheelbarrow Push w/250 lbs 5x50 yards. This pushing his Staminaa to the fullest however it had become his favorite work out contingency plan. After completeing this, the class transitoned into the Overhead Carry w/100 lbs 5x50 yards. This being the one to strain the back, and the arms the most for more physical upper body strength. And then soon after came the Farmer’s Walk 100 lbs/hand 5x50 yards, and to end it all off they were tasked to Sprints 6x50 yards and then Swim 1/4 Mile. THese Past few months had pushed Kin to the limit almost. After awhile the numbers in reps had increased, 200 One Arm Push-ups Each Side, Due to Kins enhancing strength this had become a easy feat. His body at its physical scale had been on a level that had been way beyond anything he thought he'd accomplish these previous months. Next came 200 Unsupported Handstand Push-ups, followed up with 1000 Punches to Heavy Bag Each Side and then ending with 1000 Kicks to Heavy Bag Each Side. ////// Finally... as fall set in to the school year. The Karate club's freshmen had been set. Even Kin, each young man's body had bee pushed to physical perfection. Muscles buldging and there bodies developed, physically ready for the even HARDER training ahead. Kin kept his eyes on the Sensei, as they all stood up to watch him pace around all of them. " You all, have shown serious growth these past 4 months, and I'm very proud of you. Everyday, you all show that you are capale of developing yourselves into better men, for your families, for the things you care for, for your friends. For your responsiblites. I want you all to continue to grow with this strength. And become even stronger than before! " All of the males shouted at once in approval of there sensei's statings. Kin included. All of the boys had made it to the locker room where Kin had been in the water for himself. He laid there, simply thinking over how far he had come and oddly enough due to this training, he had gained a level of control with the best within. It had been an outlet for it almost. Pulling himself out of the water, the flow of liquid slid down his body in streams. Pouring over each ripple and buldge of his muscle as he submerged from he water like a powerful beast. He stood to his full height, tilting his head up as he made his way outside to stair out at the Kasaihana city school, his right hand rested on his hip when his Sensei Johnny had pulled around the corner. " And you, you have shown the most growth. " Johnny said to Kin, crossing his arms with a smile on his face. " You think so huh, you'd think I think im he same guy. " " No, your different now. You stuck with this, and proved me wrong despite how badly you felt about yourself. As a young man, you have grown alot. You took this as your own responsiblity. And made things happen with it. Im proud of you. " He said putting his hand on Kin's shoulder before he walked off from him, Kin watched him do so a smile on his face before Johnny finally stopped. " But... I know what you are. " Kin's slanted when he heard his sensei say this. " Out of all of the boys, physically. You have grown the most, your prowess in strength is right behind Shun's. That, scares me. Tasanagi... I know about your family. I myself was a Tank, I know how the Yakuza world works. And I also Know the unknown prowess your family has in Combat. Your not... all that Human are you. " Kin went silent, turning his head away from his Sensei, relcutant to answer. " No matter... Come with me, there's something I want to teach you. " He said to Kin as he walked out into the forrested areas of the Dojo. Shun had been watching as Kin hesitnatly followed his Sensei, his teeth clenchiing as he stalked them both from a distance as well. Once they had been far away. Johnny turned to Kin a scowl on his face. " I teach this to you, because I see that your the only one in the club that can learn it. So Pay attention..." Johnny said as he allowed his chi to over flow around himself in a wave of power. " This Technique.. is called Shinogidachi... A powerful Ki-based technique. The way it works, is that the user considers their own Ki and allows it to explode outwards from their body, the user can sever and pierce the connection between the Chi-Points, and or Chi Circulation within their opponent, which are pathways within a living beings body that their life force flows along the chi circulation as well. Going into further detail with the pathways. The chi pathway system is enmeshed into the body and like blood vessels it touches and interacts with every single living cell and passes through every organ. If the chi flow to a section of the body is blocked then that portion of the body will be unable to release any chi from any of the part of the body. Understanding this system is the key to the any warriors fighting style and more so this technique, as it force its way into an opponent's chi pathway system. Proper application uses the system as a conductor sending harmful chi directly to vulnerable vital organs. As there is no way to train a person's organs to resist physical or energy attack this method of fighting is extremely effective. But, back to the Technique at hand. By piercing this connection the user of this technique can temporarily shut down the pressure points on whatever part of the opponent's body that they hit, temporarily stopping the muscles from hardening and disrupting the vital force of the opponent's body, overall making the opponent's body defenseless and fragile enough to be able to kill them in one blow if the technique hits the opponent directly. Not only does this shut down the Chi flow and circulation but it can attack vital organs, which can ulitmately kill even those that do not use Chi. And yes, you will encounter those as you get sronger. Even if the technique does not completely connect with the opponent's body, being grazed by this technique will sap the strength in whatever body part it touches, rendering it almost useless. This technique is a powerful, and almost ( ALMOST )unavoidable technique, but is also a double-edged sword. Because the user must forceably open and close his own Chi-Circulations in order to use this technique, the user puts a massive amount of strain on their body every time the technique is used, taking severe and sometimes unhealable damage to themselves as a result of using this technique. But... your an exception to this rule, arent you. Seeing that your no all that human. " Kin went silent as he listned to what Johnny had to say. " So... If you know this about me, then why are you teaching it to me. " Johnny began to laugh as he went silent. " Because your the only one... who'll be able to stop him. " He said smirking before shaking his head. Kin heard him, but didnt understand him. And before he could ask him what he had meant, Johnny began to show him how to use the technique. " So, I'm assuming your familiar with Chi? " " Yeah, I am. A bit, but not as good as I should be I suppose." Kin responded pacing around a bit. " Ki is known as "latent energy" or "fighting power." The term is the Japanese pronunciation of the Chinese term "Chi" (?), which directly translates as "life force." This force is a tangible energy inside every living being, with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it outside the body. Ki can be used for many different techniques. Because there are physical limits to the strength of the body itself, it is necessary to increase one's ki to overcome this barrier and become stronger. Usually, the more concentrated the masses are, the more time one would require to draw it out by channeling and focusing it, When fighters gather ki, they are able to gain enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and can increase the power of their attacks to inflict greater damage to opponents. Normally, the more the ki is increased, the harder it is to control, so ki control is also important. Energy can be lost when the user sustains injuries, ki is made up of three components: Genki (??; lit. "Energy"), Yuki (??; lit. "Courage") and Shoki (??; lit. "Mind"). Also, ki can be "positive" or "negative", depending on the user. You, have Chikara Hadou. Light Hadou, but underneathe that... you have a heavy layer of Dark Hadou. Though its dormant right now. It wont consume you, untill you let it do so. " Johnny explained. Kin nodded his head. " And, with the practice of Ki, or better yet Chi. Comes the general knowledge of useage. Which leads me into Auras. " He said placing his powerstrong arms crossed over one another. " Auras of ki radiate from the user when increasing the concentration of it inside their body. Warriors have a limit to the ki that their bodies can withstand, but the capacity for ki can be increased through mental and physical training. Some techniques rapidly increase the concentration of ki in the body, enabling the user to fight at a strength level that far exceeds their regular limits for a limited period of time. Auras can displace solid matter. "So, this technique, I'm assuming im going to need to know how to channel my chi, and control it in order to do this. " " Exactly, you must learn to open your chi waves. So your next assissgnment." He said sitting Kin infront of blocks of wood. " Use your chi, to ignite these flames. I want to you to use your chi to do so. If you can make this into firewood." Johnny said as he picked up a piece of wood, and by his chi alone it had been engulfed in fire. " Then your ready to learn this technique. " He said leaving Kin to it, Kin scowled before he dropped down. Putting his hands hovering over the wood mummbling to himself a series of cursewords. As Johnny left him, he'd pass Shun who had been watching him from afar. " So your teaching him things,that you said you'd teach me but didnt." Shun said watching Johnny stop in his tracks to look back at him. In Johnnys eyes... He could see the Dark Dragon Hovering over Shun, it made him sad to see from his most prized student. "... I'm Sorry Shun. " Johnny's reply had been simple as he pushed forward... leaving Shun to dwell into his anger. "... You'll pay for this... Sensei..." The lips slipped from Shun's lips... like a serpents whisper almost. Category:Ark 17